How Are You Today?
by Kaorei
Summary: Tadashi survived the fire and has been in a coma ever since. Today marks five weeks since Hiro has been informed of Tadashi's state, and during those five weeks, he has been coming by every day to see his big brother, never missing a single visit. Prequel to "Never Been Better". — Alive!Tadashi


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. It belongs to Disney and Marvel.**_

* * *

**H**ow **A**re **Y**ou **T**oday**?**

_"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"_

_Like every day since the day he first visited, he received no answer._

* * *

Hiro can't even begin to explain the happiness and the relief that washed over him when he received a call from the hospital.

"_Hello, is this the Hamada residence?"_

"_We have a Tadashi Hamada who is currently being treated here at the San Fransokyo General Hospital. We just wanted to inform you that he is in a coma, and that visits take place every day from four to seven in the afternoon."_

"_He has burns on his left arm and a little bit on his torso, but aside from that…"_

"_He's all right."_

The younger Hamada was in his room working on a few upgrades for his personal healthcare companion when he received the call. He instantly burst into tears the moment he heard the person on the other line say those words, and naturally, Baymax responded to his crying.

"You appear to be crying, however, your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are experiencing emotions of relief and happiness," the nursebot stated.

Hiro looked up at the white robot with tearful eyes and with the biggest smile, and said, "Tadashi's alive."

He had been visiting his brother every single day since the day he received the call; never missing a single visit.

When he first told Aunt Cass about it, her heart immediately broke. She knew how much Hiro wanted Tadashi back; she thought that he simply refused to accept the fact that he was gone.

So when she first entered the room and saw her oldest nephew lying on the hospital bed alive, although unconscious, she broke out into tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hiro hugged her while she cried.

After their first visit together, Hiro thought that Aunt Cass would come along with him to see Tadashi every day. She always said she couldn't, never giving him a full explanation why, but he assumed it was because she had to watch over the café. Little did he know, it was because she knew Hiro wanted to be alone with Tadashi.

Whenever Aunt Cass entered the room and found Hiro in there, all she would do is kiss Tadashi's forehead and tell Hiro to hurry home for dinner. On rare occasions when she would find herself left alone with her older nephew, she would cry of happiness while holding his hand.

When Hiro told Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred the news for the first time, they all gave each other looks of concern. They knew Hiro missed Tadashi terribly, and him telling them that he was still alive made their hearts drop. They thought that the effects of the older Hamada's death were kicking in again. And of course, Baymax was there to provide them all some tissues.

So when Hiro brought them all to the hospital and into Tadashi's room, they all gasped.

Their best friend, the one whom they all cried for, the one they all spent countless nights thinking about, was _there_.

Wasabi instantly lost it and began crying, as well as Honey Lemon. GoGo's usual apathetic face was replaced with one of pure shock, and she fought hard to hold her tears back. Fred fell to his knees and smiled as wide as he could, just wanting to run around all of San Fransokyo cheering and screaming to the whole city that his best friend was still alive after all.

No more walking past Tadashi's study lab (now Hiro's), expecting him to poke his head out and greet them all a "good morning". No more accidentally calling out to him only to receive no answer. No more looking through old photos of them all together and reminiscing about old memories.

The person they all thought they lost was still alive.

_Tadashi is here._

They visited him a few times during the past five weeks. Sometimes, they came as a group, and other times, they came individually. They never stayed for long, however. They would enter the room to check if he woke up, and if not, they would leave behind a little souvenir to mark their presence. At least he would see that they came by to visit if he were to wake up.

Things were the same every visit; Tadashi's face was peaceful and asleep, and his left arm and torso were bandaged neatly on his burnt skin. Nothing seemed to change.

But most importantly, Hiro was always there.

That was another reason why they never stayed for long.

Everyone always wondered what Hiro did during his whole visit. He often stayed all three hours, without bringing any of his nerdy techno gadgets with him. Whenever they entered the room, they would sometimes just find him staring at Tadashi with loneliness in his eyes. He would talk to them and greet them whenever they passed by, but once they left, Hiro would resume to staring at Tadashi with an unreadable expression on his face.

They all believed he just sat around there doing nothing during all three hours.

But they soon found out that they were wrong.

What _would_ Hiro do during those visits?

He would talk to Tadashi.

* * *

**Week 01**

"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"

No answer.

"I'm doing good."

Hiro threw his backpack on the floor next to Tadashi's hospital bed and sat in his usual spot. He moved the chair closer to the bed, and smiled.

"Tadashi, you'll never guess what happened today! Remember how you said that Baymax was going to help a lot of people? Well, that's exactly what he's doing now!" he exclaimed. "So, earlier today at around lunch time…"

He then began to tell him all about how Baymax was able to stop a runaway train and managed to save a handful of people. His suit suffered a few minor damages, but a quick fix would do. He then began talking about upgrades and how he and the team were now known as this superhero team called the "Big Hero 6", which sounded quite odd to him. They could have been called the "6 Big Heroes" or something, but team names didn't matter. In fact, he was starting to warm up to the name.

Hiro suddenly heard footsteps getting closer, so he immediately closed his mouth. The thought of someone finding him talking to an unconscious person crossed his mind, and he became embarrassed.

The door flew open and standing there was Baymax, along with Wasabi. The nursebot was in the process of entering the room, but realized that he was too large to fit through the door. He tried to enter despite his size, and ended up getting stuck between the door's frames.

"Really, Baymax? Really?!" Wasabi screeched from the other side.

"Excuse me while I let out some air," he said as he began to deflate. When he was done, he entered the room and re-inflated.

"Hello, Hiro. How's he doing?" Wasabi smiled, nodding his head at Tadashi.

"He's doing good," Hiro smiled, turning around to face his brother. "Still waiting for him to wake up."

Wasabi observed the younger Hamada with pain-filled eyes. He could tell just how much Hiro wanted his big brother to wake up; in fact, _anyone_ could tell that he would give up anything just for Tadashi to open his eyes.

In the end, Wasabi didn't stay for long. The pain was just too much for him to handle. Although he wore a smile on his face, he was crumbling on the inside. The love Hiro had for his brother was so strong; he would willingly spend every single hour by Tadashi's side until he woke up if the hospital were to let him. Before Wasabi left the room, he tossed a little thing on his best friend's side table to mark his presence.

"See you at school?" Wasabi ruffled Hiro's untamed black hair. The younger Hamada nodded.

"Tadashi," Baymax suddenly said as he stood next to his creator's bed. "Wake up soon."

"Baymax, let's go," Wasabi said as he exited the room.

The robot fist-bumped Tadashi's right hand.

"_Ba-ah-la-ah-la!_"

And with that, Baymax left with his teammate.

When the door shut, Hiro looked over at the item his friend left off, and smiled.

It was a pack of wasabi.

He laughed, "Hey, Tadashi! Look, Wasabi left you some wasabi!"

On the other side of the door, Wasabi had overheard, and he walked off, his head hung low, and Baymax followed.

* * *

**Week 02**

"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"

"…"

"Me? I'm doing fine. It's nice to see you again."

Today was Hiro's ninth day visiting. Everyone passed by over the past thirteen days, but none of them ever stayed for long. He was expecting another visit today and another item to add to the little pile Wasabi started. So far, it had a little pack of wasabi and a band-aid. The first was from Wasabi and the second, from Baymax.

"Guess what I did to Mochi the other day," Hiro grinned.

He received no answer, once again.

"…Oh, yeah. Well, I made these little rocket things and stuck them to his feet and…" He then proceeded to tell the unconscious boy about how one of two of the rockets suddenly broke off and how their cat fell on top of Baymax, claws out. Mochi managed to poke holes through the robot's vinyl skin, making him tape them shut just like the time he did after Yokai chased him and Hiro down.

Hiro heard the familiar clicking of heels against the hospital's floor, so he shut his mouth and decided to continue his story later. The door soon flew open, and standing there, was no other than Honey Lemon.

"Hiro, hi! I knew you'd be here!" she exclaimed, smiling widely to hide her sadness.

Honey had always been the breath of fresh air in the group. She always kept a smile on her face to keep everyone happy even when she, too, was falling apart deep inside. Just the thought of Hiro coming by every day to visit Tadashi made her heart drop because this showed just how much he wanted him back. She desperately wanted Tadashi to wake up not only because she missed him, but also because she wanted Hiro to be happy again.

"Just passing by to see how he's doing," she said, turning to Tadashi. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too," Hiro said.

After a quick conversation, Honey felt the need to go when she realized through the look in Hiro's eyes that he wanted to be left alone with his brother.

"Well, I've gotta go! See you tomorrow?" she grinned. Hiro nodded.

Before she left, she placed two things on top of the side table, next to Wasabi and Baymax's gifts.

Hiro noticed that it was two photos. One was a picture of Honey wearing Tadashi's hat and Tadashi wearing her glasses, and the other one was a picture of the five friends posing in front of the Lucky Cat Café.

"Tadashi, Honey left you some pictures! I really hope you wake up soon so you can see them for yourself. They're some really nice shots!"

Outside of the room, Honey had overheard, and she cried.

* * *

**Week 03**

"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"

Nothing.

"Told you I'd be back today, as always," Hiro replied somewhat sadly. "It's been three weeks already, can you believe it?"

Hiro then realized that he never told Tadashi what happened after his 'death'. He then started telling him about Baymax's new chip, about Yokai, about Abigail, about Krei; everything. He even told him how Krei was currently constructing a new building that would be named after him. Halfway through his story, tears started forming in his eyes. He soon found himself crying.

"I thought I was gonna be left alone again. I'm so happy you're still alive."

GoGo stood on the other side of the door listening, her arms crossed and her back against the wall. She decided not to enter after all. She decided she would come back tomorrow, or maybe the day after that.

Before she left, she slid a pack of her favorite gum under the door and ran off before Hiro could have the chance to open the door and possibly see her.

Hiro found the pack of gum before leaving, smiled, and placed it next to all the other gifts.

* * *

**Week 04**

"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"

No answer, once again.

"I… I just want you to know that I'll never stop coming by to visit, not until you wake up."

He was bullied by a group of seniors again for being accepted into the school at such a young age. His friends eventually came to the rescue, but the one person he wanted to be saved by never came.

Because he was in this bed, in this hospital, still unconscious.

Hiro remained silent, looking down at his feet with a sad expression on his face. A few tears trailed down his cheeks, and he furiously wiped them off to hide the fact that he was crying in case anyone else decided to drop by to visit. He already suspected GoGo heard him crying last week.

The door suddenly flew open, and there, standing at the door, was Fred in the wackiest costume Hiro had seen yet. He laughed.

"YEAH, FRED IS IN THE HOUSE!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Ah what, I was hoping that'd wake him up."

Hiro chuckled, "It'll take more than that to wake him up. Even before all this, Tadashi was the heaviest sleeper ever."

"You're right about that one," Fred said from underneath his mask, recalling the times Tadashi would fall asleep in his study lab. No one was ever able to wake him up, so they would all just drag him into Wasabi's car and drive him home. "So, what's up, man? You doing okay?" He almost regretted asking that when he noticed the redness and the puffiness of Hiro's eyes.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Fred also noticed his stutter, and frowned. He was grateful that his face was covered.

"Well, I'm just here to drop something off. I've got a team I have to be cheering for," he said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a little figurine of a _Marvel_ superhero. "You probably recognize him as _the_ Captain America. He was Tadashi's favorite." He placed it next to the other gifts, said his goodbye to Hiro, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"You have a bunch of gifts waiting for you. I really want you to see them. So, please, Tadashi… please… just wake up," Hiro sobbed.

On the other side of the door, Fred had overheard and frowned. He pushed himself off the wall and left, losing all of his energy and not even wanting to cheer for the game anymore.

* * *

**Week 05**

"Hi, Tadashi. How are you today?"

Hiro was not expecting an answer. He lowered his head to hide the pain-filled look on his face with his bangs. It was going to be like every other day.

There would be no reply.

All of a sudden, he heard some shuffling. His head shot up.

He was met with dark brown eyes that mirrored his own and a crooked smile he knew only one person could pull off.

His eyes widened.

"Never been better."

* * *

**A/N:** So, Big Hero 6 came out two weeks ago, and I've already seen it three times. Am I obsessed? Yes, yes I am.

WHY DID TADASHI HAVE TO DIE I LOVED HIM. D: His death scene never fails to make me cry. Actually, there were _many_ scenes that made me cry. How can a movie even make me this emotional, wth. And am I the only one who hoped that Tadashi was Yokai? They could've pulled a Winter Soldier! Like, when Yokai took his mask off, it could've been Tadashi, and the whole team would just stare in complete shock. Then Hiro would say, "Tadashi?", and Tadashi would reply with a dark look, "Who's Tadashi?" and attack. And then he gets his memory back in the end somehow. I wouldn't have minded that; just as long as Tadashi's alive. ;A;

Anyways, I hope you liked this little oneshot! Please review! :)


End file.
